United States of America
The United States of America, or the United States, United States of America, and America, is a neutral democratic country that is located in North America. To the north, it is bordered by the Dominion of Canada and to the south, it is bordered by the United Mexican States. The United States expands across the continent from the easternmost portion bordering the Atlantic Ocean and the Gulf of Mexico to its westernmost portion bordering the Pacific Ocean. The United States has two separate states from the contiguous United States, which include Alaska and Hawaii. Alaska borders Canada to its east while Hawaii is an island in the Pacific. The United States is a federal government comprising of forty-eight states. The President is the Head of State and Government. History While the United States' economy grew tremendously due to the events of the Weltkrieg, where American banks and factories supplied the Entente, the 1920s were disastrous. The military and political collapse of the old French and British governments meant that any American investments or loans contracted to these nations were irrecoverably lost. German dominance over world trade ensured that America was progressively forced out of markets in Europe, Africa, Asia and even parts of South America via national embargoes. A slow yet inexorable economic decline ensued, followed by an increasingly vicious interior social and political conflict. Until now, the two-party system that had dominated the nation since the end of the Civil War had remained in place, with the Democratic and Republican parties maintaining the support of American industry and big business, with any 'extremist' groups being fragmented and disunited. However, the inefficient second term of President Hoover has seen a significant shift in the political constellation of the United States. Two grand coalitions have formed to challenge the traditional Democratic and Republican parties - one uniting the forces of the populist and technocratic right as the America First Union Party, and the other the revolutionary left as the Combined Syndicates of America, with each mobilizing to fight for their own candidate to become the 32nd President of the United States come election time in 1936. Politics Input here. Military The US Military is comprised of four service branches: The Army, the Navy, the Marine Corps and the Coast Guard; within the Army is the Army Air Corps. In general, the US Forces have huge potential, as the United States is one of the foremost industrial nations in the world and has a large population with many innovative thinkers. Yet the armed forces are quite divided due to the larger political tensions resonating throughout the country; party loyalty within the ranks make some question the validity of their service, and even their nation itself. Army The US Army is the largest service branch by number of men enlisted. Currently it contains four divisions: three infantry and one cavalry. Although the US Army is neither large nor powerful when compared to the German Heer, the nation itself has huge manpower reserves and current industry means that the Army could easily outfit as much as two hundred full-strength divisions if prioritized. Navy The US Navy is the most modern and powerful branch of the military. It is one of the few navies in the world that operates aircraft carriers and acts as a 'blue-water' navy, boasting a significant amount of capital ships. The Navy maintains a presence in two oceans, the Pacific and the Atlantic; the Pacific Fleet being the stronger of the two. Air Force The US Army Air Corps is directly subordinate to the Army and, as such, is currently operated as a supporting force, covering soldiers on the ground from above and providing tactical reconnaissance. While technically an Army sub-branch, the Air Corps has sought to expand its operations to the US Navy and, perhaps, become its own independent branch should the need eventually arise for such a large aerial force. Foreign Relations The United States has political, economic and military control over Liberia, a small country in West Africa, and the Philippines, an island nation located in the western Pacific Ocean. Friendly relations exist with Cuba, Honduras, Panama, Liberia, the Philippines and the United Provinces. Unfriendly relations exist with Mexico, Centroamerica and Germany. Economy Input here. Culture The United States is considered a hot-spot for immigration from all over the world, and as such is an extraordinarily heterogeneous society, retaining the cultural heritage of hundreds of ethnicities and nationalities from around the world. As such the nation is a melting pot of cuisine, art, literature and, most importantly, politics; due to the sheer number of people arriving at Ellis Island each day, practically every ideology known to man has at least a nominal presence within the United States, which leaves the nation more susceptible to internal conflicts and even civil unrest should the current administration remain inefficient and arbitrary. See also *Example *Example *Example Category:Countries